


My Sakura

by blackrose_17



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Torchwood
Genre: A few Side Pairings, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Torchwood falls Ianto and Tosh finds a new life working for Tony Stark. Tosh never meant to fall in love with James Rhodes and Rhodey will do everything to prove himself worthy of her.





	My Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I have been wanting to write for a while now but never found the time to do so until the Het Big Bang and at last, I could write Rhodey/Tosh like I wanted to. So I owe them a huge thank you for running this challenge.

The beginning of the end of Torchwood Three came the day that the _Sky Gypsy_ flew through the Rift and Owen Harper laid eyes on Diane Holmes.

Diane was a breath of fresh air to the snarky doctor who had closed off his heart to love and he surprised everyone including himself when he fell for her so quick and fast.

Diane Holmes looked Doctor Owen Harper in the eyes as she stood across from him in front of her plane as she pleaded with him, "Come with me. What is keeping you here? When there is so much to see out there? Come with me and explore what lies within the Rift.” Diane held out her hand to Owen waiting to see what he would do.

Her questions rattled Owen what was keeping him here at Torchwood Three? He had been dead inside since he lost Katie, meaningless fling after fling had done nothing to reawaken his soul. He hadn’t even noticed that Suzie had become corrupted by the glove and was killing people and Gwen, oh how he hated her in some ways. She had a chance for the life he and Katie would never have, she talked a big talk about how much she loves Rhys and needs him but he could never forget how easily she fell into his bed or the way she lusts after Jack and uses Rhys to make the other man jealous. Owen cared about Gwen but he also hated her for so carelessly tossing what he longed for someone to love and someone to love him in return.

A feeling that this woman had awakened in him, he felt warm, cherished and loved something he hadn't felt since Katie. He wasn't a fool or blind he knew that Tosh felt something for him and that was part of the reason he was such a bastard to her. He cared about her but he didn't love her in the way she deserved to be loved and part of him hoped that by being an arse to her it would help her get over her crush.

And now here the woman that awoken his heart was asking him to come with her, besides the team, he didn't really have much keeping him here and while he would miss them they were not enough to keep him from giving up the woman that he loved.

Diane could see the battle in Owen’s eyes and she hoped that he would say yes.

Owen wanted to be happy and since Diane appeared in his life he had started to feel again. He had a chance at happiness and he would be a fool to let it slip by him. “I’ll come with you. There is nothing here holding me back and I feel a spark of happiness and life when I am with you. Let’s go.”

The smile that appeared on Diane ’s face could have powered the Cardiff for the rest of the year and Owen knew that he had made the right choice. "Do you need to let your team know that you are leaving?"

The last thing Owen wanted to do was to talk to anyone and give them a chance to his mind, not that he would! He was slowly dying at Torchwood.

No that was a lie he had been slowly dying since he lost Katie. "I should," Not that Owen wanted to he knew that there was a chance that someone - Gwen - might be back and if they saw him leaving they would put up a fuse. "And while we are there we can pick up a few things that I would like to take with me." A few things of Katie he didn't say out loud that he couldn't part with.

A soft smile appeared on Diane 's face she knew about Katie, she wasn't surprised that Owen wanted to take something that reminds him of her. She wasn't jealous she didn't have a reason to. Katie would always have a place in his heart and she would never demand Owen to stop loving her but that didn't mean Owen didn't have room in his heart to love her as well and while he kept his heart very guarded Owen had a rather big one if you were allowed in.

"There is no rush we have a Rift in Space and Time waiting for us." Diane teased.

Owen knew if he was already in love with her he would be in this moment.

 

* * *

 

Since it was Christmas Eve Owen along with the rest had been subjected to Gwen's amazing holiday plans, which made him see red Gwen was a nice girl and amazing in the sack but she could be more than a little blind when it came to the rest of the team and while she went on about her plans she never once stopped to ask about what they were doing.

Tosh, she was skittish and vague about her plans for Christmas but Owen knew that she had them.

Owen wasn't surprised to see that Ianto was still in the Hub. He knew the signs there was no way that Ianto would want to be going home to spend Christmas by himself not after he just lost Lisa.

Diane could sense the tension between the two men, it was rather hard not to.

"Jack is gone off who knows where. Gwen went home to be with Rhys and is no doubt curled up in his arms right about now and I sent Tosh home there was no reason for her to be here for this." Ianto promptly informed them.

Owen and Diane could only stare at the young man. "You know I am leaving?" Owen blurted out.

A soft smile appeared on Ianto's face reminding Owen just how young he really was. "In all the time I have worked here I have never seen you happy and I know it has to do with Diane. I don't know your past but I know that you lost someone, I know what that is like to have your whole world ripped away from you if you have managed to find some happiness with Diane then who am I to stand in your way. It is your choice to make."

"When will you take your own advice?" The question burst free of Owen's mouth before he could censor himself not that he would have.

For a moment Ianto could only stare at Owen before he raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Owen it almost sounds like you care about me."

"We have both seen what this job can do, you more than me. Gwen is fooling herself if she thinks she is going to get to hold on to her normal life while working here. Happiness and Torchwood do not go hand in hand but I have a chance to find that happiness and I am going to take it." Owen knew that Gwen was fooling herself and Jack was a fool as well. "Jack in his favoritism and wanting Gwen to keep her normal life won't stop to think about us. He has a blind spot when it comes to her and you know I am right. I am not going to die because of Gwen Cooper not when I finally have a reason to live again." At this Owen cast Diane a fond look, the likes of which Ianto had never seen on the doctor's face and knew that this wasn't just some fling for Owen but real love.

Ianto wasn't blind it was no secret that Jack put Gwen far above the rest of them and his desire for her and that in his need to do anything for her to keep her normal life he never stopped to see how it hurt the rest of them. "I know but I can't leave them. Not until I'm sure that I can get Tosh to somewhere safe." Tosh had opened up to him after the events of Mary and Ianto had made it his mission that he would look after and care for the other woman. "But you better get a move on I'm not sure when Jack will be back."

Owen raised an eyebrow it hadn't escaped his noticed that Ianto's car was missing from the car park and he vaguely remembered Jack tearing out of there after John. "Listen I hate to ask this but would be willing to drive Diane and I back to the airport and then you can take my car home."

For a moment Ianto wondered who this Owen was but realized that he was finally seeing the man without the armor, the man who did his best to keep others away from him. _'So this is what Owen looks like when he truly opens his heart to someone and lets down all his defenses.'_ "Do not worry Owen I will take care of everything." Ianto was used to cleaning up after a mission and knew how to take care of all of Owen's belonging as well as his place what he was not looking forward to was explaining to the others that Owen had left of his own free will, it was no secret that Tosh had feelings for him or that Owen had been shagging Gwen Ianto knew that this wouldn't be easy to explain.

"Thanks, Tea-Boy you're not all that bad."

A smirk appeared on Ianto's face as he teased, "Did that hurt you to say?"

Owen made a rather distasteful face as he informed the younger man, "You have no idea."

Diane could only roll her eyes it seemed that some things never change.

 

* * *

 

Ianto tugged the collar of his coat up doing his best to ward off the December chill as he stood at the airstrip that _Sky Gypsy_ rested at he knew that this was the last time that he would lay eyes on Owen and he actually found that he would miss him the sarcastic doctor.

"Are you sure you can handle everything?" Owen asked one last time as he glanced between Ianto and the plane.

"I can handle it. I wish you the best of luck Owen." Ianto offered the other man his hand.

Eyeing it Owen offered Ianto a smirk before taking it. "You weren't so bad for a Tea-Boy and man I am going to miss your coffee."

The two men shared a laugh before Owen turned serious, "Remember to get out of Torchwood before it destroys you and the others. " Giving Ianto one last look Owen headed to where Diane was waiting for him.

Ianto knew better than others that the life of Torchwood Agent was a short one while Owen and Diane didn't know what would happen as they flew into the Rift but Owen was taking control of his life instead of waiting for Torchwood to kill him.

 

* * *

 

Owen watched as Diane checked the plane with ease and he realized that this was a part of her and by doing nothing to help her keep this connection they had robbed her of a part of her. This was where she belonged in the air and he felt lucky that she chose to share this world with him.

Turning her head Diane raised an eyebrow as she caught sight of the kind of dopey but full of love look on Owen's face. "Are you alright? You're not having second thoughts are you?" There was a tinge of nervousness in her voice she didn't want to lose Owen.

Reaching out Owen covered Diane's hand with his. "Never, you are stuck with me until the end."

That was all Diane needed to hear to soothe her fears. "And you're stuck with me, now let's see what is out there waiting for us."

 

* * *

 

Tucking his hands into his pocket Ianto Jones wondered how his life came to this that he was watching on a cold December evening as his former teammate fly off into the unknown Rift with the woman he had fallen deeply in love with.

He watched in slight awe as the plane fly disappearing into the Rift he knew that now he had to make a phone call that was going to break the heart of someone he cared

"Tosh, I need to talk to you. Can I come over?"

 

* * *

 

Toshiko Sato hadn't expected to see Ianto on her doorstep Christmas Eve but from the sound of his voice, he had something important to tell her. A knock at the door pulled her from her thoughts as she opened the door and took in the sight of a freezing looking Ianto. "Ianto Jones, you must be freezing come on in and warm up." She didn't care that she sounded like a worried mother the last thing she wanted was Ianto to get sick.

Ianto could only smile as he allowed Tosh to drag him into her house already fusing over him like a worried mama bear.

"Now you sit down while I make you something hot to drink," Tosh ordered as she watched Ianto remove his scarf and then his jacket.

"Will you make me some of your famous hot chocolate?" Ianto asked while he was the Coffee God there was no doubt in Ianto's mind that Tosh was the Hot Chocolate Goddess.

A soft smile appeared on Tosh's face, "Of course I will now you go get seated on the couch and after I have given you my hot chocolate you can tell me what you came over to tell me."

Ianto watched as his best friend headed into the kitchen and he closed his eyes. "How am I suppose to tell her this?" Ianto knew that it would break Tosh's heart. "Owen, you bastard."

Making himself comfortable on Tosh's couch Ianto ran through his speech over and over again in his head how he would tell Tosh that the man she had been in love with for over a year was gone and had left with a woman that he had only know for a week.

 

* * *

 

_In the Kitchen_

Tosh took a deep breath as she worked on the hot chocolate as she did the best to hold back her tears she had a pretty good reason as to why Ianto was here and she knew that it would no doubt lead to heartbreak for her.

"You are a fool Toshiko Sato Owen never saw you. He saw Suzie, Gwen and now Diane. They were his type, not you the shy computer geek." Tosh harshly wiped away the stray tear that trailed down her cheek. There would be time for her to mourn her broken heart later in private. _'Or I could be wrong and there is another reason that Ianto is here so late at night.'_ But Tosh wasn't a fool and she knew that she was only lying to herself.

 

* * *

 

The sweet smell of chocolate reached Ianto's nose pulling him from his thoughts forcing a smile on his face as he reached up for the mug of hot chocolate that was before him. "Thank you, Tosh."

"You're welcome." Tosh took a seat next to Ianto on the couch. Neither said anything as they sipped the hot chocolate. "Owen's gone isn't he?" Tosh was rather proud of herself that her voice didn't wobble.

Placing his cup down on the table before him Ianto reached over and took the cup from Tosh's hands as well. "I am sorry Tosh but yes he is. He left with Diane she couldn't stay here and they got aboard her plane and flew through the rift tonight."

A choked sob escaped Tosh's lips she had feared this that Owen was gone and she felt her heartbreak, she felt two strong arms wrap around her and pull her against Ianto's chest. Safe in Ianto's arms Tosh broke down.

Ianto could only hold Tosh close as he watched his friend mourn for what could never be. "I am so sorry Tosh," Ianto whispered into Tosh's hair as he rocked her back and forth.

Tosh didn't know how long she spent curled up in Ianto's arms sobbing out her broken heart. "I don't know why it hurts so much I have known for a long time that as much as I loved Owen he would never return my feelings and the moment he met Diane he was gone. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at her. Owen was in love, she completed him in ways that I could never hope to. She made him whole." Tosh knew the truth Owen had found something in Diane that he didn't even know he had been looking for.

Ianto pressed a kiss onto the top of Tosh's hair. "You will find that someone. That person meant for you and they will make you happier than you have ever been." Ianto knew that he spoke from the heart if anyone deserved to be loved and cherished it was Tosh.

"How do we tell Jack that Owen is gone? We are going to need a new medic." Tosh eventual brought up the subject neither one of them wanted to talk about, they both knew how dangerous their job was and they needed a proper medic.

"Leave Jack to me I will talk to him in the morning." Ianto knew it wouldn't be an easy conversation with his whatever Jack was.

"Do you want me there with you?" Tosh asked.

"No, I was the one who was there when Owen left it will be me to tell Jack that he is gone." Ianto had already planned on telling Jack that he hadn't stopped Owen from leaving.

"Would you like to stay the night?" Tosh asked she didn't really want to be alone.

"After all the times you stayed with me after Lisa there is no place that I would rather be. You were there for me Tosh and I want to be here for you. You are my friend and I hate to see you in pain." Ianto pressed another kiss on the top of Tosh's hair. "Besides you have a very comfortable couch."

 

* * *

 

Jack Harkness was already in a foul mood dying over and over again in Ianto's car that John had stolen from Ianto. Part of him was grateful that the young man was gone so he wouldn't have to explain that he was going to need a new car or why he smelled like exhaust fumes but at the same time he wished he had the young man's comfort Ianto always knew how to look after him and that made him wonder if he was leading Ianto on, making it seem that there could be a future between them that this relationship was going somewhere.

Letting out a growl Jack ran his hand through his hair he was tired and achy this was not the time to be considering his relationship or non-relationship with Ianto. "What I need right now is a long hot shower and then a good night's rest everything else can wait until later."

Stumbling to his office Jack never noticed the note on his desk.

 

* * *

 

"You really didn't have to come with me." Ianto felt like he was repeating himself for the tenth time as Tosh walked beside him.

"Nonsense you were there for me and I am going to be here for you. Besides, it beats me moping about my place." Tosh wasn't about to let Ianto face Jack alone.

"I just realized that Gwen is going to take this worst than all of us. She hadn't been happy about being dumped for Diane even though she has Rhys." Ianto knew that Gwen had a kind heart but at the same time she could be a little thoughtless and selfish. It was clear that she liked the attention she got from both Owen and Jack, even though she knew that Tosh had feelings for Owen and she had been less than thrilled when Owen showed interest in Diane.

"We'll let Jack tell her," Tosh stated bitterly she liked Gwen but it had hurt when the other woman told her point blank after Mary despite knowing she liked Owen that she wasn't going to stop seeing him and that had only added to Tosh's broken heart.

Ianto rather liked that idea. Reaching the clog door that would let them in Ianto let out a small sigh, "Into the lion's den we go."

Jack was very grateful that his headache was gone as the sirens sounded alerting him to the arrival of Ianto and Tosh. He was instantly on guard he knew that the two of them were on duty today but he couldn't understand why they were showing up together. He ignored the small bit of jealousy at the idea of Ianto and Tosh together in an affair. _'Maybe Tosh just gave Ianto a ride in today?'_ Jack tried to reason with himself. "Happy Christmas kids! Isn't it a lovely day?" Jack called out cheerfully as he greeted the two.

When Ianto and Tosh exchanged a look Jack was instantly on guard. "Okay, what have I missed?"

Once again Ianto and Tosh exchanged a look before Ianto decided to speak, "Why don't I make some coffee and then we can all talk in the conference room?" Ianto suggested.

At that moment Jack knew that something was going on, something told him he wasn't going to like what Ianto and Tosh had to tell him.

His fears were confirmed when Ianto brought out the special coffee. "Alright someone going to tell me what is going on?" Jack demanded.

"Diane, as I feared could not handle being grounded and decided that she would try to fly through the rift, Owen went with her," Ianto explained once they were all seated.

This was bad Torchwood was not safe without a doctor. "When did this happen?" Jack asked, wondering how he had missed something so big like his doctor getting ready to leave.

"Last night," Ianto informed Jack.

Jack closed his eyes he had been so focused on John that he hadn't seen that Owen was falling quickly in love with Diane. "I should have known Diane was not a woman that could be grounded and done something to give her wings back. I just didn't think Owen would go with her."

"I'm not."

Jack's eyes flew to Tosh and he saw the sadness in them and reached out a hand to clasp over hers.

"Owen has flitted from women after women searching for something that he could never find until Diane. If he didn't go with her he would have broken more and who knows what he would have done. We might have still lost him." Both Ianto and Jack knew that Tosh spoke the truth.

Ianto looked Jack straight in the eyes, "Now it is up to you to decide what we do."

Jack had replaced teammates before replacing Owen should be no hardship.

 

* * *

 

Things were rough at Torchwood Three while no one wanted to replace Owen both Ianto and Tosh pointed out that they needed a medic, someone properly trained. They could handle the small things but if one of them got seriously hurt they would be in trouble. The problem was that neither Gwen or Jack liked that idea.

To Gwen it felt wrong to just replace Owen, oh she knew that they needed the help but a part of her was holding out hope that Diane's plane would fly back through the rift and Owen would return to them.

Jack, knew that they needed a new doctor but Owen fit because he had lost the person that could have been the love of his life to an alien and had sought the truth it wasn't easy to find someone that would fit.

Ianto had reached out to his contacts and had managed to get a hold of a list of medical personnel that could help them out and wouldn't run at the dangerous Torchwood presented. The problem was that he couldn't give his information to Jack. The first time he had left his report on Jack's desk it got buried under Jack's ever-growing pile of paperwork.

Then the weevil club fight happened and Jack went undercover, he refused to let Ianto do so at least if he got hurt he could heal.

And Jack wouldn't lie and say that it felt so good to unleash some of his rages in the cage, all his pent-up anger at dying, be left behind, what Torchwood had done to him and he was so tired with waiting for a Doctor to sink up with his timeline he didn't belong here and he was so tired of pretending he did.

It was a good thing that Gwen was still her and she all but demanded that she was the one who would look after Jack, Ianto and Tosh both seemed too tired to argue with her and while Jack would have preferred Ianto to care for him he sat patiently as Gwen growled and fused over him, it allowed him to have her touch him even though they both knew that he was just her fantasy and Rhys was the one who held her heart. Plus he would only be stringing her along when he left with the Doctor.

Jack did his best to ignore the little voice that hissed at him, _'Kinda how you are stringing Ianto along.'_

"This was stupid of you Jack. What if you had gotten really hurt? Tosh and Ianto would have taken you to the hospital and they could have learned your secret." Gwen admonished Jack as she cleaned his wounds even though she knew that there was no real reason to but it gave her a chance to touch Jack's strong chest letting her fingers linger on the bare flesh before her hungry gaze. She knew it was wrong and she shouldn't, she had loyal and loving Rhys waiting at home for her but something about Jack had drawn her to him from the moment they met. "Jack." She whispered her voice soft and pleading.

Jack could see the desire in Gwen's eyes and he knew that it matched his own and it would be so easy for him to give in and have her right here and now to finally know what she felt like under him but he couldn't, it would be wrong and in the end do more harm than good. Pulling her hand off of his chest Jack shook his head, "Go home to Rhys, Gwen."

Gwen could feel her heart shatter at Jack's rejection and she did her best to hold in her tears she wouldn't let Jack see her breakdown. "Good night Jack."

Jack watched Gwen walk away from him and knew that he had just ended whatever it was between them and it was for the best know if only he could let Ianto go but deep in his heart he knew that losing Ianto would hurt him deeper and leave a scar that might never heal.

 

* * *

 

Bilis Manger was beyond angry all of his carefully thought out plans and the medic has to go and ruin them by flying off with that pilot of his. Diane wasn't supposed to invite Owen to come with her and Owen wasn't supposed to go with her.

"I had everything planned. The medic was supposed to be the one who began it all, desperate and opening the Rift he was the key piece!" Bilis snarled. His master had waited so long to be freed and one uncalculated variable had undone everything.

"You will pay Torchwood!" Bilis hissed. "I will see you destroyed."

 

* * *

 

A sigh escaped Ianto's lips as once again his list of replacements for Owen went disregarded by both Jack and Gwen. It was like they were expecting Ianto to magically clone a replacement, Owen.

Lifting his hand Ianto slowly rubbed his temples it wasn't just Jack and Gwen shooting down his replacements for Owen there was a frostiness between the two of them one that made it hard for both him and Tosh to be around them. Ianto wondered if one of them finally made their move on the other only to be turned down. He was many things but he liked to think that a fool wasn't them, he knew that Jack was in his bed because it was easier for him than going out and finding a willingly shag. Jack turned to him because Ianto understood how Torchwood can consume you and take everything from you something Gwen didn't understand.

Ianto never meant to start having feelings for Jack he knew it would only end in heartbreak for him. Jack was aching for something, something he couldn't find here and Ianto knew it was only a matter of time that Jack left to whatever called him.

 

* * *

 

Torchwood's end came when Jack had sent the others out to enjoy the brief downtime they were experiencing while he finally looked over the list of replacements Ianto had been trying to get him to look at, he knew that Owen wasn't coming back and the longer he put it off choosing a new doctor the more endangered he put his team and put his secret at risk.

There was no denying that Ianto had managed to create a pretty impressive list not that Jack expected anything less from Ianto. That man was truly remarkable. Jack had just begun to narrow it down when he felt it the pull of the TARDIS his eyes flew to the Doctor's hand he kept on his desk and his eyes lit up with pure delight as he saw it was glowing.

The Doctor was here! Jack couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy. At last, he was going to get answers and he would get to travel with The Doctor again. No thought of his team that he was going to leave another man down entered his mind as he grabbed the bag he had kept packed for this moment and was racing out the Hub he had to catch the Doctor before he left him again.

Not once thinking of the three people he was going to be leaving behind.

 

* * *

 

 Ianto could feel it the moment he stepped back into the Hub something was different and from the way Tosh stopped in the middle of talking she could feel it as well.

It didn't take long before Gwen asked the question on all of their minds, "Where is Jack?"

Tosh was at her computer in an instant pulling up the Hub footage and it wasn't hard for her to find the CCTV footage of Jack running out of the Hub with a huge smile on his face.

 Jack was gone he had left them behind with a smile on his face.

"No this has to be wrong! Jack would never just leave us! Someone had to mess with the footage!" Gwen was certain of it.

"There was no messing with the footage Jack left willingly. Tosh checks the CCTV footage of the Plass." Ianto suggested.

Tosh did as he asked and there sitting on top of the Hub was a familiar blue box to Ianto was sitting in the middle of the Plass and moments later Jack was seen running towards it a backpack on his back and a huge smile on his face one that only grew as the doors opened for him.

"What was that and why is Jack going towards it?" Gwen asked confusion in her voice.

"That is the TARDIS which belongs to the Doctor. Jack used to be one of his companions." Ianto answered her turning away from the sight of Jack leaving them behind without a second thought.

"So now what do we do?" Tosh asked turning away from her monitor looking between Ianto and Gwen.

"I don't know Tosh, I don't know." Was the only answer Ianto could give her.

 

* * *

 

Jack Harkness was gone leaving behind his team alone and adrift the biggest issue facing them who was to lead them? Jack had left them without knowing who he had named second-in-command. It wasn't hard for Ianto and Tosh to see that Gwen held onto the belief that she had been hired to take Suzie's place and that included being Jack's second in command and while with some training she could possible takeover but right now she was still too new, too green. But they couldn't fight with the leadership over with Gwen right because Ianto knew that wasn't the biggest issue there was only so long that Ianto could keep UNIT from figuring out that Jack was gone, that they were done to just three people.

To keep them from coming for Tosh and locking her back up in that dank and small cell.

Tosh's eyes trailed over Ianto as he made his sinful coffee she could see the strain that it was taking on him trying to keep UNIT from learning the truth. A shiver of dread overtook her as she pictured ending up back in their tiny cell. Closing her eyes she did her best to remind herself that she wasn't back there that she wasn't trapped there.

They both knew with Owen gone through the Rift and wherever Jack had run off to it wouldn't be easy running Torchwood with only three members and it wouldn't be long before UNIT wanted to talk to Jack or someone higher up or worse something went wrong out in the field and that was the last thing they wanted to happen.

Gwen had talked about hiring some new recruits but Ianto and Tosh were leery about who to hire anyone loyal to UNIT was out and they didn't that another PC like Gwen would be the way to go unless they could get Kathy Swanson and then that would be very different but they doubted that they could sway her even with Ianto's coffee. And Ianto was a little put out that now Gwen supported the idea of hiring new people when it was her suggestion and she thought she would be the one in charge of the hiring.

“As Jack's second in command, I should be making the decisions of who we hire and don't. And what we should be doing in the field.” Gwen declared when Ianto and Tosh once again didn't listen to her, even though everything turned out fine.

Ianto and Tosh exchange looks having a silent conversation that Ianto clearly lost as he turned his attention to Gwen. “That is the problem Gwen Jack never officially made you his second you were hired to fill the vacancy that Suzie left. No one from UNIT or SHIELD will believe that a rookie was named second in command. And truthfully Gwen you are nowhere ready to take on the likes of Nick Fury or Colonel Mace.

Ianto knew he was treading on thin ice when Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, narrowed her eyes and hissed out, “Just what is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you can't throw a tantrum when you don't get your way because neither one of them wanted you in their bed and they don't think with their dicks but their heads.”

Both Ianto and Gwen eyes flew to Tosh. Ianto had a small smile of pride for his friend in speaking up while Gwen looked at Tosh in disbelief.

“Tosh! I do no such thing! I do what is right and Jack agreed with me after all he hired me to remind you all that it is not cold and lonely out there. He hired me to be the heart of Torchwood.”

“That's the problem. If we had lost our humanity as you and Jack believe then we wouldn't be here fighting to protect it, putting our lives on the line so others can be safe and live the lives we will never have.” Tosh gently reminded Gwen.

"We are not heartless Gwen, nor are we missing our humanity," Ianto added. "You have not suffered a loss as we have and I hope that you never do so you don't see we have a different point of view but we are not without our humanity."

Gwen didn't know what to say she always thought that she was special because she reminded Jack and the others what it was like to be human, she never looked at it from their point of view that they weren't lacking their humanity. "I'm sorry. I never thought of it like that. I guess I never had reason to because..." Gwen trailed off unsure how to finish.

"Because Jack made you feel  special." Ianto finished for her with an understanding smile on his face.

"For now we need to decide what to do because it won't be long before someone figures out that Jack is gone and let's face it the three of us cannot handle the field work. I just wish Jack would have told us why he didn't want to hire a medic it can't be solely that he didn't want to replace Owen after all he had no problem replacing Suzie." Tosh wondered out loud it just didn't make sense.

Gwen bites her lower lip she wondered if she should let on her remaining teammates on the truth about Jack. _'He left us with no backup!'_ Gwen thought a little spitefully. "Part of the reason Jack didn't hire a medic and took on all the dangerous missions himself is because he can't die."

A pang of hurt tore through Ianto as he realized that Jack had shared his deepest secret with Gwen and not him. "That certainly explains a few things." There was no missing the ting of hurt in Ianto's voice.

Gwen was torn she didn't know if her comforting touch would be welcomed so she stayed put as Tosh moved to stand next to Ianto and lean into his warmth.

Tosh could understand Ianto's hurt to know that Jack didn't trust them enough to share that secret with them but with Gwen but she knew that it had to hurt more for Ianto since he and Jack were something.

"I can get us some back up to hold off UNIT," Ianto spoke up trying his best to calm his two remaining teammates.

"Who could you know that could help us?" Gwen didn't mean for it to come out sarcastic but she was on edge it was her mistake that put her teammates in danger.

"My father is Phil Coulson and my godfather is Nick Fury, neither men is someone UNIT wants to cross." Ianto calmly informed Tosh and Gwen.

For a moment Tosh could only stare at Ianto. "You're godfather is Nick 'The Spy' Fury?" She wasn't sure if she heard Ianto right.

"I had saved that as a last resort the last thing UNIT will want is to be at odds with SHIELD especially now that they have the Avengers on their side." Ianto calmly informed his friend.

"I'm sorry but what is the big deal about SHIELD and your family connections to them?" Gwen was confused.

Ianto wanted to sigh he knew that Jack had been lacked in Gwen's training but Ianto had least hoped that he would have told her about the other agencies that they sometimes had to deal with and maybe this whole mess would have been avoiding.

"SHIELD is the agency, the one that you want on your side. My godfather is someone you don't mess with or he can and will make you disappear and make it look like you never existed. My father is not only the lesion to the Avengers but also married to one. They are someone you don't want to be on their bad side." Ianto calmly informed them.

Tosh couldn't deny that Ianto had a brilliant idea while Gwen looked unsure she still didn't see what the big deal was about SHIELD or Nick Fury but Tosh seemed to be in agreement with Ianto and even if she said something she would most likely be outvoted.

"But would it be wise to let them know that Jack is gone? What if Jack comes back?" Gwen asked as angry as she is at Jack for both leaving and rejecting her the last thing she wanted was for someone to use this to take over Torchwood or get him in trouble. Gwen didn't like the silent look that Tosh and Ianto exchanged.

"But Gwen we needed the help and I would trust SHIELD agents over anyone UNIT would send over. SHIELD would have no reason to try and take over the Hub the same cannot be said for UNIT they have been itching to get their hands on this place for a long time and only Jack as a leader has been the reason they haven't succeeded." Ianto informed Gwen.

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest. "I still don't like it. What if we give Jack until the end of the week before you called your contacts?" Gwen suggested.

Ianto and Tosh knew that Gwen wouldn't budge and neither one of them were up to arguing with Gwen. "Alright, we will give Jack one week," Ianto said and Tosh nodded her agreement next to him.

 

* * *

 

"Come on in Ianto and make yourself at home," Tosh ordered there was no way that she was leaving Ianto on his own she knew that he had to be hurting over Jack leaving them. _'Ianto was there for me with Owen and I will be here for him dealing with the fallout of Jack leaving.'_

Ianto knew what Tosh was up to and found it sweet that she was going to take care of him. "You really don't have to go to all this fuss for me."

Tosh shot Ianto a look. "Hush you. You looked after me while I was dealing with the loss of Owen and we weren't even together."

A soft sigh escaped Ianto's lips as he admitted, "I wouldn't say Jack and I was together."

Tosh tilted her head, "I thought you and Jack were something."

"We were on the verge of maybe being something. We never really had a chance to see if there could be something not with the way he made eyes at Gwen." Ianto let out a small sigh. "Jack will be a what if but I can't put my life on hold for a what - if. Even if Jack does come back and I don't see that happening."

"What do you mean by that?" Tosh asked confused.

"Let's sit down." Ianto led Tosh over to her couch. "Yvonne kept a list of all of Jack's companions and Jack was one of them. I only know this because I was an archivist who filed it. He traveled with the ninth version of the Doctor, the one you met." Ianto glanced at Tosh and saw understanding drawing in her eyes. "I think that Jack has been waiting for the Doctor, the right Doctor to come along and I think Gwen is holding onto a fools dream Jack isn't coming back."

Tosh knew that Ianto was speaking the truth and she curled up into Ianto's side. "So what do we do?" She asked she couldn't end up back in a UNIT's prison, back in one of those tiny cells, not again.

"I will not let you go back to UNIT." There was a determined look in Ianto's eyes and Tosh knew he meant every word. "We give Gwen her week and then I call for backup unless we are in real need of backup."

 

* * *

 

A simple mistake was all it took for UNIT to learn that Jack was gone and Torchwood was down to only three members. Ianto was the one that usually had been the one to deal with them but he was out getting them lunch when the call had come and Gwen had taken it. Colonel Mace hadn't been thrilled talking to a rookie and demanded to speak to Jack or his second in command when Gwen had declared herself Jack's second and in charge while he was gone. It was only after the slip of her tongue and the silence over the other line did Gwen realize her mistake but the damage was done.

"Are you telling me that Captain Jack Harkness is gone and has left three people in charge of not only watching over the rift but to protect Cardiff? And yes Miss Cooper we know about your Doctor Owen Harper leaving. And you didn't think to alert anyone else? I know Mister Jones has powerful contacts why did you not use them?" Mace was hard and full of authority that it had Gwen sitting up in her seat.

"We aren't certain that Jack is gone for good we were giving him a week before Ianto called up SHIELD and asked for aid." Gwen tried to reason their actions or hers really she knew that Ianto and Tosh only agreed because they didn't wish to fight with her.

"Miss Cooper do you have proof that Jack will be back in a week? If not you placed yourself and your teammates in danger and you are also lucky that it was me you let it slip to and not someone else there are those within UNIT who would love to get their hands on the Rift and all of Torchwood's technology. You will need to inform your teammates because unlike you I will fulfill my duty and inform the Queen of Jack's leave of Torchwood." Mace coolly informed Gwen.

"You can't do that!" Gwen shouted through the phone.

"I can and will Agent Cooper, but I will be leaned and give you till the end of this week if Captain Harkness is not back I will inform the Queen. I suggest you and Agent Jones and Sato begin planning. Have a good day." With that Mace hung up his end of the phone leaving Gwen to stare at it in disbelief the phone in her hand with the dial tone filling the air.

"Gwen, what have you done?" Tosh's voice came from the doorway she had heard Gwen's shout and raced up the stairs she knew something was terribly wrong by the worried look on her face.

Gwen forced herself to move first by placing the phone back on its cradle and then fell back into Jack's chair and look up at her friend, "Tosh, I have made a huge mistake and I don't know how we can fix it."

Tosh moved into the office and pulled out one of the other chairs. "Okay Gwen, tell me what happened."

"I let it slip to Colonel Mace that Jack is gone and he is only giving us to the end of the week to come up with a plan or provide proof that Jack will be returning or he will be informing the Queen." Gwen blurted out.

Tosh felt her world tilt UNIT knew. They knew UNIT knew that Jack wasn't here to keep her safe. She could feel the walls closing in around her.

"Tosh, Tosh, it's okay breath with me." Ianto's soothing Welsh tones washed over her and she found herself breathing in time with Ianto.

Gwen stood frozen at the sight of Ianto comforting Tosh she had just frozen when Tosh began to hyperventilate she had never been so thankful for the sound of the Hub alarms going off singling Ianto's return the young man had all but raced up the stairs when he saw Gwen's panicking face and after thrusting their lunch into her arms he wrapped his arms around Tosh and began to calm her down.

No one was sure how much time had passed as Ianto sat calming Tosh down but once she was able to breathe again Tosh didn't want to move from her best friend's embrace and stayed in Ianto's arms.

"Can someone please inform me what happened while I was out getting lunch?" Ianto already knew that whatever had happened must have been bad to cause Tosh to hyperventilate.

Gwen shook herself off and began to repeat to Ianto what she had told Tosh but found that she couldn't look him in the eyes for some reason.

Ianto took the news well as well as can be expected. "Very well it would seem that we will have to contact SHIELD sooner than I would have liked but our safety is our number one priority." Ianto turned his attention to Gwen, "You will have to bring Rhys in as this will affect him as much as it does us," he held up a hand to forestall her argument that she wanted to keep her two worlds separated, "You can no longer keep Rhys out of this world not if you want him to come with you otherwise you will need to leave him behind and that can leave him at the mercy of UNIT." Ianto wasn't holding back it was time Gwen realized how dangerous this world really was.

For a moment Gwen felt her heart stop as fear gripped her as imagine after imagine of Rhys being tortured before her eyes. "I'm bringing Rhys in." Dumping the lunch on Jack's desk she tore out of the office.

Ianto and Tosh watched her go once the doors closed behind Gwen Ianto helped Tosh to her feet. "Would you like me to make you some tea before I reach out and contact my father and godfather?" Ianto asked the worry about Tosh lacing his voice.

Tosh was touched by Ianto's concern it was just like him to take care of them. "Ianto, I'm okay really it was just a panic attack over the idea of ending back up in UNIT's cell."

But Ianto was determined. "Nope, I will make you a cup of sweet tea and then make the calls." Ianto declared as he helped Tosh to her feet and lead her down the stairs where he seated her on the couch before moving into the kitchen to make her a cup of tea.

Tosh could only shake her head a fond smile on her face that was just like Ianto to always take care of them and look after them. _'Jack, you are a fool in letting a prize like Ianto slip through your fingers.'_ Jack will forever be her hero, her knight who saved her from a lifetime as UNIT's prisoner but she will never forgive him for the way he treated Ianto.

It didn't take long for the sweet smell of Ianto's sweet tea reached her nose. Tosh gave him a smile as she took it from Ianto's hands. "Thank you Ianto, you really didn't have to do this."

"It was no trouble now you stay here and rest while I make my phone calls." Ianto wanted to get this done before Gwen turned up with Rhys. "Do you mind if I use your computer to make my video calls?" Ianto asked calling over his shoulder.

"Of course not then this way I can see your father and the legendary Nick Fury, the man that even Jack dreaded dealing with." Tosh let out a giggle as she remembered all the times that Jack would make up any kind of excuse just to get out of having to talk to Nick Fury, the moment Ianto arrived that became his duty. "It was no wonder that you took over those chats with a smile."

"I do have my charms." Ianto teased as he waited for his video call to be accepted. A moment later Phil Coulson face appeared on Tosh's computer screen.

"Son, this is a surprise a very happy one." Phil smiled at his son one look at his son's face as well as the beautiful woman behind him Phil knew that this was not a social call. "What is wrong?"

"In the short version Jack Harkness has gone off with the Doctor leaving Torchwood's remaining members to me, Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper to do our best to keep Torchwood running, the Rift contained and any alien threats under control but through a mistake UNIT has learned of this, thankful it was Colonel Mace who is giving us a week before he must report Captain Harkness leaving to the Queen," Ianto explained.

Tosh could see how Ianto and Phil Coulson were related they both had the same blank faces.

"This is not good. I take it you are most concerned with Miss Sato and yourself? Should UNIT access the files of what happened with Lisa you will be thrown in the same cell as Miss Sato or worse," Phil's face darkened, "And I will not let that happen."

"We will not let that happen." Nick Fury's voice came from behind Phil as he joined the discussion. "It is about time you can aid Agent Coulson in managing the Avengers." Fury informed Ianto.

"Me, sir?" Ianto asked shock in his voice.

"You managed to keep Harkness in line I have complete faith in you that you can keep the Avengers." Fury spoke in his do not disagree with me voice.

Ianto shot a look at his father who looked rather amused. "Clint has bonded with Stark much to Nick's fury. Stark has made Clint trick arrows and I rather not have my husband end up in jail or worse tossed off the edge of the Helicarrier because he keeps crawling through the vents and shooting his trick arrows at the new recruits." Phil informed his son.

"And I'm sure that someone like Doctor Sato will be of great interest to Stark and maybe she can keep him to keep his nose out of things that don't concern him. Right, Stark?" Fury was the only who didn't look surprised when another video popped up featuring a rather strikingly handsome man, Iron Man himself Tony Stark.

"Oh, you know you love me, Nicky." Tony blew Fury a kiss before turning his attention to Ianto and Tosh. "Agent, I didn't know that you had such a handsome son. And Miss Sato you are my walking dream beauty and smarts." Tony winked at both of them.

Ianto didn't have to turn around to know that there was a faint blush on Tosh's face and he was happy that she was finally getting some attention she had been overshadowed too many times first by Suzie and then by Gwen, no one noticed the beautiful flower that Tosh is.

"So JARVIS caught me up to speed how long do you have?" Tony asked doing something off screen.

"We have a week until word gets to the Queen," Tosh spoke up from her spot.

"Perfect. I will have a Stark Jet waiting for you the day before that should give you all enough time to get everything you will need, not that you will need much because I can give you anything you might need." Tony informed them. "We will see you two soon. Agent, stop around sometime your man is missing you. Nicky, as always love the fashion sense." Tony gave one last wink and he was gone.

There was a shimmer of amusement in Phil's eyes while Fury rubbed his head. "And this is why I need you to help keep Stark in line, which is why you are now officially assigned as a lesion with the Avengers and Doctor Sato," Fury's attention turned to her, "In the case that Jack Harkness should ever leave you were to be assigned to SHIELD, I think you would do well to work with Stark and Doctor Banner."

Tosh didn't know what to say Jack had made sure that she would be safe and out of UNIT's hands. "I would be honored to work with them both."

"Good and please try and teach Stark some of that humanity." Of course, both Phil and Ianto knew that Fury was only joking he was rather fond of Tony, not that he would ever say that out loud.

"What about Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams? We cannot leave them to suffer UNIT's wrath. Gwen might not be the best field agent she thinks more with her heart than her head and has a  problem with following orders but she has a good heart." Ianto didn't know if he was helping or hurting Gwen's chances at working with SHIELD.

"We were thinking of leaving Agent Cooper at the Hub along with some SHIELD agents as there is no way in hell that I am letting the Rift and all of Torchwood's artifacts fall into the hands of UNIT." No one could miss Fury's distaste for UNIT.

Ianto and Tosh exchanged a look that actually sounded like a good plan, after all, there was no guarantee that Rhys would be willing to come and despite Gwen's wondering heart, it is clear that she loves Rhys and wouldn't be willing to leave him behind.

"That sounds like a good plan. Will Gwen be placed in charge?" Ianto didn't think Gwen was quite ready to lead a team maybe with a few more years of training under her belt she would be.

"Hell no. Agent Melinda May will be placed in charge and in charge of Cooper's training." Fury declared and for a moment Ianto felt sorry for his teammate but Gwen needed proper training or she was likely to get someone hurt or worse and Melinda May was one of the best.

"I understand and I will inform her." Ianto wasn't looking forward to that conversation but maybe with Rhys around she would be willing to listen to reason at out the three of them Gwen was the only one with a life in Cardiff, she had Rhys, her parents and friends and Ianto wasn't sure that she would be willing to leave that all behind.

"Good, then we will see you in a week's time." Was Fury's parting words he knew that his old friend would want a few moments alone to talk to his son.

"It will be good to see you again son." Phil smile softened as he looked at his son he couldn't believe how much his son had flourished at Torchwood of all places and he was happy to see that Ianto was better than the last time he had seen him was when he finally told him the truth about Lisa, he had held his son as he broke apart in his arms mourning the loss of the woman he had loved so much that he would risk execution to save.

"I look forward to seeing you too again dad." Ianto had missed his father and there had been times that he longed to return to his family, to leave the memories and horrors of Torchwood behind and start fresh with those who loved him but he couldn't he had so much to atone for and he had grown to care for the others and he wanted them to care for him.

Tosh stayed silent as she watched Ianto talk to his father she didn't want to intrude on the moment. It made her wonder why Ianto stayed with them when he clearly had people he loved that would have treated him better than they have.

"I will be looking forward to meeting you as well Miss Sato," Phil added.

A mischievous look appeared on Tosh's face. "I look forward to meeting you as well, I really want to hear all about baby Ianto."

Ianto's face turn an interesting shade of pink as Phil let out a happy laugh. "Oh trust me, Miss Sato, I have lots of them as well as pictures and will be more than happy to show them to you," Phil promised much to Ianto's horror.

And Tosh the little traitor just grinned and answered, "I look forward to hearing them and seeing the pictures."

"So that was your father and godfather they are nothing like I pictured but I can see why people are right to fear Nick Fury." Tosh broke the silence that had fallen over them after Ianto ended the video call with his family.

"And that was him on a good day," Ianto informed Tosh as he turned to look at his friend. "So you don't want to by chance tell Gwen about her not leaving with us?" Ianto asked looking hopeful.

"I'M NOT WHAT!?"

Ianto and Tosh whipped around to see Gwen standing there with Rhys Williams behind her looking at the place with pure awe until he heard his girlfriend's shout.

Gwen had decided that Rhys wasn't ready for the Plass entrance and took him through the car parking lot entrance it hadn't taken much to convince Rhys to come with her to Torchwood, for the longest time he had wanted to see what Torchwood was and taking Gwen away from him.

"Gwen, it's not safe for the Hub and all of the secrets in here to fall into the hands of UNIT." Ianto reminded Gwen. "And you have a life here with Rhys, your parents, and friends. That is something Tosh and I don't have, we don't have a life outside of Torchwood but I do have a life at SHIELD. I have family and friends there that I long to see again. And Tosh needs protection from UNIT and SHIELD can give it. Are you really ready to give up Rhys and everything you have here to go to SHIELD?" Ianto asked the main question.

"But Rhys could come with me!" Gwen never thought about what she might have to leave behind not until Ianto laid it out for her.

"Shouldn't you be asking me that question first before you make a decision that will affect both of our lives?" Rhys spoke up from behind Gwen.

Whirling around Gwen looked at Rhys, "Of course I was going to ask you before I made this decision. But Rhys this could be something big for the both of us." Gwen pleaded with Rhys to see why she wanted to go.

"Gwen, I love you but Ianto's right I have a life, I have a men counting on me to help keep their families fed. I am the manager and I can't just up and quit. I can't just uproot my life for anyone, not even the woman I love." There was true regret and sorrow and Rhys' voice as well as steel he would not uproot everything not even for Gwen.

Gwen looked torn and she was she had done some research on SHIELD after Ianto mention them the first time and they worked with the Avengers! She itched to meet them, she wouldn't lie and say that she didn't have a fantasy or two about a few of the male Avengers. "Is UNIT really bad that we don't want them in the Hub?"

"Yes." Tosh's voice was hard and Gwen was taken aback by the harshness of the normally sweet genius. "I'm sure that there are good members of UNIT but I have only seen the worst side of them and leaving the Hub unattended allowing them to get their hands on the Rift would be a disaster."

Placing a comforting hand on Tosh's shoulder Ianto could see the curiosity in Gwen and Rhys' eyes and when it looked like Gwen went to ask Rhys put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head Tosh would tell them if she wanted them to know but it wasn't their place to ask.

"SHIELD has offered backup one of their top agents, someone, that UNIT wouldn't dare to mess with." Ianto would let Melinda be the one to tell Gwen that she was in charge.

Biting her lower lip Gwen was torn but one thought kept repeating itself in her mind, _‘When Jack returns and sees what an amazing job I did in running Torchwood and how I kept the faith that he would return he will see what a mistake it was in letting me go and finally act on his feelings for me.’_

“Alright, I will stay. You're right I can't give up my life here and," Gwen turned her attention to Rhys and gave him a loving smile as she took his hands in hers, "I can't ask you to give your life up here not on a moment's notice. And I know that you would come with me if we had no choice."

Rhys' smile was so soft and full of love that it made Gwen feel guilty for her feelings for Jack. "You know that I would go anywhere with you Gwenie if it meant you were safe. But from the sounds of it, you are going to be safe here and it sounds like they need you here."

At that moment Tosh and Ianto couldn't be more grateful for how level-headed Rhys Williams was and perfect to keep Gwen calm and to see reason when she let her passionate heart overrule her rational thinking.

 

* * *

 

It was a stressful week for the remaining members of Torchwood Three and Rhys had taken it upon himself to keep them all feed and forced them to go home and actually sleep. Tosh wondered more than once where she could get her own Rhys.

It didn't take long for the week to fly by and Ianto and Tosh were waiting for the Stark Jet that was coming for them along with Quinjet that would be bringing the SHIELD agents led by Melinda May who would take over running the Hub if Jack ever did return it would be interesting to see him go toe to toe over leadership of Torchwood Three.

Gwen would have come to see them off but they couldn't leave the Hub unattended, they said their goodbyes the night before when Rhys went all out and gave them a feast that had them considering stealing Rhys away with them.

Tosh let out a low sigh one she heard echoed by Ianto this was it the moment that they took the step towards their new lives. Feeling bold Tosh linked her hand with Ianto's. "We do this together." She told him.

"We do." Ianto agreed as he linked their fingers together.

Side by side Tosh and Ianto moved to the jet waiting for them neither one looking back, leaving the pain of heartbreak behind them as they moved on and looked to the future.

 

* * *

 

"So are they here yet?"

Nick Fury had a migraine by the name of one Tony Stark who couldn't keep still. "I believe since it is your jet you would be the first to know. Can't you go bother someone else?"

Tony flashed a Fury a dazzling smile only to pout when he saw it did nothing to the man. "Nope! Pepper is in a meeting and as scary as you are you have nothing on Pepper."

Fury had to agree with that point Pepper Potts was one fearsome woman, someone you didn't want as an enemy because she will destroy you with a smile on her face and in a pair of Christian Louboutin shoes.

"So you are stuck with me." Tony's winning smile return as he batted his eyes at Fury.

"Go bother Banner or something. Don't you two have science things to do?" Fury had never expected for Stark and Banner to bond or the Hulk to become rather fond of Stark as well.

"Fine," Tony let out a fake sniffle. "I know where I am not wanted. I'll go see my Brucie bear. Oh, and Agent wanted me to tell you that he was here to greet his son and the lovely Tosh here before bringing them into debrief." Tony added as an afterthought.

A low growl escaped Fury as much as he adored his godson he hoped that Tony would find his two new arrivals more interesting to bother. _'After all, they survived Harkness they should be able to survive Stark.'_

 

* * *

 

Phil Coulson had made it very clear that he was to be the one to greet his son without the others interfering but he knew that Clint was hanging about somewhere just waiting to see Ianto again and no doubt Tony was itching to meet Tosh he had been rather impressed with her background and everyone was amazed that the man lasted a week before rushing off to swoop her away from 'the likes of Torchwood that would never understand her genius and let her potential go to waste,' as Tony put it.

Arriving at Stark Tower Tosh could only stare in awe never in her life had she been treated like this before, flying on a private jet, being picked up in a limo and now she was standing at the home of one of the greatest genius minds of this century and the home of the Avengers. She couldn't believe this was happening it was like a dream come true.

"Hello, dad." Ianto greeted the handsome older man that was standing there waiting for him.

"It's good to see you son." Phil wasn't one to show much emotion except when it came to his family and those he saw as family.

Tosh stayed back as Ianto gave the other man, no doubt Agent Coulson, a hug and she couldn't help but notice that they have the same taste in suits and made them look good.

Pulling away Ianto moved back to where Tosh was standing. "Dad, I would like you to meet Toshiko Sato, Torchwood's genius and my best friend."

The corners of Phil's lips curled up into a smile. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Sato, I have heard many things about you, all good. I look forward to getting to know you."

"Please call me Tosh and I'm looking forward to getting to know you as well." Tosh lost her family when she did what she needed to do to save her mother, one of the agreements with UNIT she was allowed no contact, Jack though had allowed her to contact her mother on special dates like her birthday, her mother's birthday and Christmas but a distance had grown between them on Tosh couldn't seem to stop.

"Then Tosh it is. Now I have a scientist who is driving Fury mad with his demands to meet you and as amusing as it is to watch I would rather not see how far Tony can push Fury." Phil informed them.

Tosh could hardly believe she was about to meet Tony Stark. The man who survived three months of torture to walk out in a suit of Iron that he had made in a cave. Her fingers itched to get her hands on the technology that powered the suit, that is if Tony would let her.

"Jarvis, is Tony in the lab?" Phil asked.

Both Tosh and Ianto will not deny that they jumped a little when a British voice answered out of nowhere, "Indeed he is along with Doctor Banner who is doing his best to keep him occupied."

"That is Jarvis, Tony's AI he runs everything in the tower if you need something just ask him," Phil informed him. "Isn't that right Jarvis?"

"That is correct Agent Coulson, I am here for all your needs. It is nice to meet you, Miss Sato and Mister Jones." Jarvis greeted them.

"It is good to meet you, Jarvis. I look forward to getting to know you." Ianto meant every word while he was not a genius like he knew enough that an AI like Jarvis was a true marvel.

Tosh, on the other hand, felt the excitement building up in her. A working, talking, learning AI was something to be treasured. Part of her wishes that they could have found a way to bring Mainframe along to see how the alien computer got along with Jarvis. "It is really an honor to meet you Jarvis and I really hope to learn more about you." Tosh was bouncing was where she was standing.

"Come along it's not good to keep Tony waiting who knows what kind of trouble he will get into." Phil encouraged them to follow him.

 

* * *

 

"Tony bouncing around and asking Jarvis every five seconds have they arrived yet is noting going to make them come faster." Doctor Bruce Banner spoke from his table where he was going over the test results of his latest experiment.

"But Bruce we are about to meet Agent's son, aren't you the least bit curious about his off-spring and what about the lovely Toshiko?" Tony whined laying himself over the empty spot on Bruce's table and gave the man his famous puppy eyes.

_'Those eyes are a lethal weapon.'_ Bruce could see why Steve was gone on Tony it was hard not to love the other man. "Jarvis will alert us the moment they head our way. And I'm sure that Phil will bring them down here right away." Bruce did his best to appease Tony.

"Indeed Doctor Banner and I am pleased to say that they have arrived." Jarvis' voice filled the lab and Tony sprang to life bouncing over to the door just as Phil used his code to gain access.

"My, my, Agent I see why you would hide your son from us he is a tall drink of water." Tony flirted with Ianto enjoying the way the other man's cheeks turned an interesting shade of pink.  

Tosh could hardly breathe as she stared at the man who was a genius and one of her idols. "Mr. Stark it is such an honor to meet you. I am a huge fan of your work. The fact that you created artificial intelligence at such a young age was amazing!"

Tony could only grin at the beautiful woman who looked so excited to meet him. "Well it is my honor to meet you as well Miss Sato but please call me Tony now why don't I give you a tour of the lab and see if we can't drag Bruce in to join us." Tony flashed her a smile and wink as he offered her his arm.

"I would be honored, Tony but please call me Tosh." Doing her best to calm her racing heart Tosh slipped her arm into Tony's and allowed him to lead her into the lab.

A fond smile appeared on Ianto's face as Tosh slipped into tech talk and while he could understand her most of the time it was nice to see her around people who could not only understand her but keep up with her and engage her in conversations. Ianto knew that he had done the right thing when he convinced his father and godfather to let Tosh work with Tony, and it hadn't been easy someone with the level of Tosh's genius and SHIELD would have loved to have her working for them.

Toshiko Sato couldn't be happier and she did her best to contain her glee as she took in the lab that belongs to Tony Stark, at last, she would have someone to talk about, someone who could understand her. Well okay that was a little harsh Ianto did his best to follow along when she talked to him and how she wished she had taken the time and that would change. Jack had tried as well but with running Torchwood it was clear that he didn't have the time he would like to spend hearing about her projects.

Gwen, well Tosh didn't bother she was too busy flirting with Owen or Jack to pay attention to anything she had to say.

But this was Tony Stark the man who created the very first Iron Man suit trapped in a cave with terrorists and created the arc reactor to keep himself alive he was a whole other level of genius. And in the lab waiting for them was Bruce Banner this was her dream come true.

"Brucie Bear!" Tony called out the handsome man bent over a separate lab. "Come and meet Toshio Sato a genius that we should have snatched her up years ago," Tony called dragging Tosh towards the other man.

The man had lifted his head by the time they reached them still keeping a hold of Tosh Tony flung his other arm around the other man and placed a loud smacking kiss on his check. "Toshiko Sato this is Bruce Banner. Brucie Bear this is Tosh her loveliness will brighten up the lab."

A soft smile appeared on Tosh's face as Bruce just shook his head at Tony's actions. "It is nice to meet you, Miss Sato. I am glad to see that Tony hasn't scared you off."

Letting go of both of them Tony let out a gasp as he grabbed at his arc reactor and shot Bruce a wounded look. "Bruce, I am hurt that you would say such things about me. I thought you loved me?"

The sad puppy dog look that Tony was giving Bruce had Tosh itching to wrap the man up in a hug she didn't know how Bruce could stand it even though she knows that both of them were just teasing.

The corner of Bruce's lips twitched up into a smile as he reached out and patted Tony on the shoulder. "I do love you after all you are my Science Bro."

The kicked puppy dog looks faded from Tony's face as he flung his arms around Bruce. "That reminds me we are going to need a new name we can't be the Science Bros with the lovely Tosh now working with us."

"How about the Science Trio? Or I'm sure that you will come up with one of your cutie names." A voice spoke up from behind them.

Tony's face lit up in a smile that outshone any that he gave them as he bounced over to the doorway. "And this is the light of my life, my best friend, my brother in all ways that matter James 'call him Rhodey' Rhodes." Tony introduced the handsome black man with a rather dramatic flourish and then a kiss on the man's cheek. “My honey bear.”

Rhodey glared at Tony he loved the man but he didn't need to call him one of those disgustingly cute names in front of a beautiful woman? Knowing Tony the answer was yes. "Don't pay any attention to him. It is my pleasure to meet you, Miss Sato.” Rhodey offered his hand to Tosh.

Tosh felt her heart flutter as Rhodey loves lifted their joint hands and pressed a kiss on hers. “Please call me Tosh and it is my honor to meet you.”

A knowing look appeared in Tony's eyes as he saw the faint blush appear on his honey bear cheeks. _'Well isn't this interesting.'_

A chirp behind Tony had his face lightening up. "Tosh! Tosh! Come and meet my bots!"

And like that Tosh found herself ripped away from the man who made her heart flutter by an eager Tony Stark.

"Toshiko, I would like you to meet DUM-E, U, and Butterfingers."

"Oh my goodness." Tosh had heard all about Tony's AI creations but never did she imagine that she would have the chance to meet them. "They are amazing."

DUM-E the least shy of the three moved forward towards Tosh examine her with his camera lifting his claw out and holding it out to her.

"It is an honor to meet you as well DUM-E," Tosh informed him as he shook his claw and like that U and Butterfingers were clamoring for Tosh's attention.

While his bots were busy trying to get Tosh's attention Tony turned his attention to his best friend. "She seems to be something special." Tony hedged his best friend.

No one knew Tony better than him and Rhodey knew what Tony was up to but for once he didn't mind as watched the smile that lit up Tosh's face one that could outshine the sun as DUM-E and U danced around her, "She really is."

 

* * *

 

Darcy Lewis was like a force of nature one that wasn't to be denied as Tosh quickly learned.

"So you're the new genius that Tony can't stop talking about. It is making Steve turn rather interesting shades of red and green." The dark hair woman announced herself as she bounced into Tosh's lab, the lab that Tony Stark had created especially for her and stuck out her hand, "I'm Darcy Lewis and just call me Darcy, no Miss Lewis or anything like that."

Tosh could only blink not sure what to make of the bright and cheerful woman before her. She had never met someone like her and she wasn't sure what to think. "I'm Toshiko Sato but call me Tosh and it is nice to meet you as well, Darcy."  

"Awesome," Darcy grinned as she pulled over an empty chair and plopped herself right beside Tosh. "So I am known as the Scientist Wrangler and I believe that tall drink of water that looks so good in a suit while being my new helper." Darcy waggled her eyebrows.

A giggle escaped Tosh. "That is Ianto and you should be warned that he his master of the taser."

Darcy's eyes grew wide as a bright smile appeared on her face, "What do you know so am I. I tasered Thor the first time we met." She informed Tosh rather proudly.

Yep, Tosh knew that she was going to like Darcy as was Ianto no doubt.

"You tasered the God of Thunder?" Tosh asked in awe.

"Yes, I did." Darcy preened. "Let me tell you all about it."

 

* * *

 

"So Tosh and Darcy have met." Tony drawled out as he came into the common room a bag of blueberries in his hand and a mischievous smile on his face. "I think they will be good friends for one another."

Ianto had to agree, he had met Darcy after Tosh and their meeting had been very interesting it was rather nice to meet someone who valued what a taser could do other than his father but he did promise to teach her a few tricks that his dad had caught them.

"Be careful Darcy just might go to Tosh instead of you to upgrade her taser." Phil teased Tony as he passed him by.

An affronted look appeared on Tony's face. "Well then I will just have to upgrade yours and Ianto's and we can see who did the better job. Ooh, we can have a taser off!" Tony declared pumping his fist in the air.

"Hell Yeah!" Darcy spoke up from behind Phil where she was dragging Tosh and Jane behind her determined that they were having dinner with the rest of them. She threatened to give DUM-E his beloved fire extinguisher and set him loose on the two of them and she managed to overhear the last bit of the conversation and hell yeah she was down for a supped up taser.

Ianto found himself under two set of puppy dog eyes as Tony and Darcy sent him pleading looks and if he hadn't worked with Jack Harkness they might have some effect over him so he simply raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "We will see." Ianto wouldn't lie that he was tempted by the idea of a taser created by Tony Stark.

Moving to stand beside Ianto Tosh gently elbowed her best friend. "Oh come on we both know that you love the idea." She whispered, she knew Ianto and really who could say no to something made by Tony. A mischievous smile appeared on her face before she raised her voice, "Unless you don't think you could beat Darcy after all she did taser the God of Thunder something you haven't done yet."

Ianto couldn't remember the last time he had seen Tosh so playful and he knew then and there that coming here had been the best decision for the both of them. This was the fresh start that they both needed.

* * *

 

Pepper Potts was like no woman Ianto or Tosh had met before she no doubt could make Jack do his paperwork without a fuss and those in charge of UNIT quake in their boots at the mere mention of her name.

"Pepper, the light of my life! I didn't know you were coming by!" Tony cried as he jumped up from the table and ran around to greet the beautiful redhead woman standing in the doorway.

Ianto had heard of Pepper, his father was rather fond of her and he had mentioned that he wished he could convince her to come work for SHIELD it would make his life much easier no one would dare to cross her.

A smile tugged at Pepper's face while her and Tony's romantic relationship had faded the two of them love one another there was no doubt about that but Tony could never give up being Iron Man, not even for her and she was wrong in asking him to she saw how much he needed to do this to make up for his mistakes no matter how much she along with Rhodey tried to tell him that it wasn't all on him, yes he hadn't been perfect but Stane selling weapons behind his back wasn't on him.

Then there is Steve Rogers. Pepper wasn't blind even if the two men were there was more than friendship blooming between the two of them when people thought of Iron Man nowadays they thought of Captain America and vice versa. The two were the two sides of the same coin.

"I hoped to meet Phil's son and this amazing Toshiko that you sent me ten messages gushing about." Pepper informed Tony with a fond smile on her face, her smile growing at Tony's squawk.

Climbing to his feet Ianto offered his hand to Pepper. "Miss Potts it is an honor to meet you, I know that my father thinks very highly of you."

Pepper knew at that moment that she was going to like Ianto Jones. "Please call me Pepper and it is very nice to meet you Ianto. I have heard many stories about you from your father and I look forward to tasting your nectar of gods as Phil put it."

Tony popped up between them, "And what is this nectar of gods?" He asked curiosity in his voice as he looked between the two of them wondering what Pepper knew that he didn't.

It was Tosh who gave Tony the answer he craved, "Coffee, it's coffee. You haven't tasted coffee until you have tasted Ianto's."

Ianto didn't know whether to thank Tosh or not as he suddenly had Iron Man himself plastered to his side begging, "You'll make me some won't you?"

Tosh bit her lower lip trying to hold her laughter in as Ianto shot her a betrayed look. Pepper moved to stand beside her. "I'm Toshiko Sato, it is nice to meet you."

Pepper studied the woman she was standing next to in some ways she reminded her of Bruce with her shyness and how she seemed to try and sink into herself. _'Something happened to her to make her act like this.'_ "I'm Pepper and I'm torn if I should support Ianto giving Tony coffee and then I can hopeful talk him into holding it back when Tony is behind on his paperwork or needs to come to a meeting or talking to Ianto about giving it only as a special treat."

Tosh could tell that Pepper was a strong woman who when she entered the room commanded respect and almost like Gwen but there was something different about the redhead than her former teammate something that made Tosh want to get to know her. "Don't worry Ianto is the master of using coffee as both a threat and reward. He used it on all us all the time, he ruled us."

"So he basically could rule the world. How is he with paperwork?" Pepper asked a teasing smile on her face.

"Nope! No taking either my new Science Girl or the Coffee God." Tony declared as he all but wrapped himself around Ianto making the younger man cheeks heat up.

Tosh was rather proud of herself it wasn't just her who needed to make friends Ianto did as well, this was to be a fresh start for both of them and while she had been in love with Owen it remained unrequited while she knew Ianto felt something for Jack and was involved with him they both were left behind by someone they loved they both needed to move on.

"Do you think we will be able to pull Tony off of Ianto sometime soon? My dinner is going cold." Darcy spoke up.

Tosh surprised everyone when she was the first to burst out laughing at the sight of Tony crooning at Ianto promising him his own suit if he gave him a taste of his coffee.

As the laughter filled the room Tosh couldn't remember a time that she felt so light and as Rhodey caught her eyes she felt her heart flutter once again.

 

* * *

 

Thor Odinson was like nothing Tosh imagined him to be oh she had seen photos of the man the Avengers were hard to ignore and when they first appeared they were everywhere they still are. It didn't hurt that all of them were so damn good looking.

Thor arrived with a rumble of thunder and lightning lighting up the sky.

"Son of Coul, the Man of Iron has informed me that your son, as well as his dear lady friend, have joined us." Thor boosted as he came strolling into the common room his cape billowing out behind him.

Clint grinned from his spot beside Phil he loved it when Thor came to visit he always brightened up the room. But it didn't escape his notice that Thor arrived when Jane was gone it was no secret that their break up had been hard on both of them, in some ways their break up reminded Clint of Tony and Pepper's while they were loved one another they weren't in love with each other.

"Hey, big guy you are just in time to meet Tosh before Tony drags her down to the lab to do science." Clint teased it was no secret that Tony had taken to Tosh and she was now officially Tony's Science Girl.

"Hello Thor, it is good to see you again. May I introduce Toshiko Sato." Phil gestured to the woman who had been working on her tablet before Thor came strolling in.

A bright smile appeared on Thor's face as he turned to face Tosh. "Lady Toshiko it is an honor to meet you."

A bright blush appeared on Tosh's face as Thor took her hand in his and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. "It is nice to meet you as well Thor and please call me Tosh." In some ways, Thor reminded Tosh of Ianto with all of his manners and a big heart.

"Tis an honor to meet you Lady Tosh and in the coming days I do hope to get to know you better as well." Thor flashed Tosh a blinding smile.

"I hope the same, Thor." Tosh couldn't help but return Thor's smile.

It was only when the sweet smell of Ianto's coffee reached her nose did Tosh pull her attention away from Thor and there Ianto was handing out the ambrosia that was his coffee. "Ianto, come and meet Thor."

Approaching them Ianto handed Tosh her coffee with a smile and faced Thor. "I am Ianto and it is an honor to meet you, Thor. I have heard a great deal about you and I look forward to getting to know you. Would you like a coffee?" Ianto introduced himself and held out the extra coffee he had made.

Thor wasn't one for coffee but the moans that filled the room as Phil, Clint and Tosh sipped away at their cups had Thor intrigued and he happily took the cup from Ianto. "I thank you. I have looked forward to meeting the Son of Coul son. You and the Lady Tosh have both been touched by the Rift have you not?"

Tosh and Ianto both stared at the Asgardian.

"Why am I not surprised that you sensed the Rift on them." Phil shook his head. "Ianto and Tosh used to stand watch and guard over the Rift dealing with threats that came through it and helping those affected by it as well," Phil explained to not only Thor but Clint as well.

Clint knew that Ianto had been involved with something that was important but dangerous as well, he knew how much his lover worried about his son especially with what had gone down in London a few years ago.

"My father has kept an eye on the Rift for she is dangerous when she wishes to be. You are truly mighty warriors for having watched her for so long." Thor could see that like the Avengers and Phil, Ianto and Tosh had a warriors spirit but it was not what their souls sang to do. In some ways, they reminded him of Tony and Bucky both wanting to do good and make amends for something in their past but that was not his place to question if they wished to open up to him then he would welcome it, for now, he had a drink to enjoy. "Ianto, maker of drinks your brew would make even the Gods themselves bow to you."

The blush that appeared on Ianto's face at the praise had everyone smiling.

 

* * *

 

Rhodey didn't know how it happened but somehow he became the keeper of three genius instead of just one. He had hoped, rather foolish it seemed that Toshiko presence would help Tony to see that it is okay if you slept and ate that the science would still be there but as a Torchwood agent Tosh had gone days without sleep and only remembered to eat when Ianto placed the food in front of her she quickly fell into Tony and Bruce’s pattern of forgetting everything but science. Thankful he had Ianto and Darcy to aid him, Ianto would threaten to withhold coffee and once Tosh told the horror stories of Ianto doing just that they all behaved and came running when he called.

Darcy, well Darcy just threatened to let DUM-E lose on them.

"Come on Tosh it is time to go," Darcy announced bouncing into the lab.

A startled look appeared on the other woman's face before fading away into confusion. "Go, go where?" She asked.

"Girls day. Natasha, Pepper, and Jane are all waiting for us. It's time to show you the sights and get you out of the lab. So come on let's get going. You can come willing or I will drag you out of here." Darcy declared and from the look in her eyes, she was serious.

Gulping slightly Tosh knew that look it was the one Ianto would get when he was moments away from carrying her out of the hub. "Alright give me a moment to save all my data."

"Why wasn't I invited?" Tony playfully whined a pout appearing on his face.

Darcy shot him a smirk, "While I have no doubt that you would rock a dress and heels this is girls only. Why don't you go take a certain living legend out for a day?" She suggested.

Rhodey seriously hoped that JARVIS was recording it wasn't often that Tony was speechless and blushing at the same time.

"Alright, we are out of here, have fun boys!" Darcy called over her shoulder as she dragged Tosh out of the lab.

Silence filled the lab until a chuckle broke it and both Rhodey and Tony's eyes flew to Bruce who was chuckling and that broke Rhodey and he let out a laugh.

"Man you aren't fooling anyone, Tony, everyone knows you got it bad for Steve," Rhodey informed Tony.

Tony let out a huff. "Well, maybe I will at least he will appreciate my genius."

 

* * *

 

Ianto couldn’t remember the last time that he had a chance to relax, to sit back and just enjoy the moment without having to worry about the fate of the world for once. Ianto let out a hum as he sipped his coffee. When Jack left them it hadn't been easy for them to adjust and he had been worried about what it would be like working with the Avengers but it was different they were more like a family something Torchwood never was.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

A soft smile looked up as Ianto looked up into the nervous eyes of James 'Bucky' Barnes. He didn't know what it was about the other man that drew him to him but Ianto was pleased to see that the small hopeful look in James' eyes the one that he knew was mirrored in his own.

"Of course not." Ianto smiled at Bucky. He hadn't been sure what to do or act around Bucky his heart broke for the man being used over and over again as a weapon being stripped of all his free will.

"How come you never you never see me as a monster?" Bucky found himself asking Ianto.

"I have meet monsters and you are not a monster. The ones who did this to you are the monsters." Ianto hated the fact that Bucky saw himself as a monster. "Let me tell you about Torchwood One and how it fell and what happened to the woman I had loved." Ianto was surprised that it didn't hurt to talk about Lisa as it once did. A part of him would always love her but he knew that she would want him to be happy and move on with his life.

Bucky listened with growing horror as Ianto talked about the Cybermen and the Daleks appeared in Torchwood One and began a raging battle that when the Cybermen began to lose took the people who worked there and began converting them one of them being Lisa Hallet, the woman Ianto loved.

"So see I have met real monsters and you James could never be one," Ianto reassured him and Bucky felt something in him loosen as he returned Ianto's smile.

Nothing more was said as the two of them enjoyed the silence.

 

* * *

 

Arms full of bags Tosh all but collapsed on Ianto's bed. 

An amused Ianto stared at her and asked, "So did you have a good day?"

"I've never had a girls day before. It felt nice." Tosh admitted in a soft voice. Girls days were something Suzie scoffed at and Gwen talked about doing but they never did.

Gently removing some of the bags around her Ianto laid down next to her and pulled Tosh into his arms. "Well, I am glad to hear that you are having a good time. I am happy you are finding friends Tosh, you deserve it." Ianto pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

"So do you. I hope Bucky makes you happy." Tosh murmured sleepily.

_'So do I and I hope that you find happiness with Rhodey.'_ Ianto thought fondly as he watched Tosh drift off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Sleep refused to come to Rhodey that night no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't fall into the land of dreams. Shoving the covers off of him as he grumbled under his breath Rhodey climbed out of bed made a cup of tea or something will help him get to sleep.

Making his way to the kitchen an eyebrow raises as he sees a light coming from it. "That better not be you, Tony," Rhodey muttered under his breath he had finally gotten the exhausted genius to bed with the help of Steve only a few hours ago he made sure that JARVIS saved the video of Tony curling up into Steve's arms and burying his nose into his neck and muttering how good he smelled and the blush that appeared on Steve's face as he carefully carried Tony, like he as his most precious jewel out of the lab. While Rhodey was thrilled for his friend that his feelings were returned he was still going to have a long talk with Steve just what he will do to him if he hurts Tony in any way.

But it wasn't Tony sitting at the kitchen table watching the kettle boil but Tosh.

For a moment Rhodey couldn't move as he took in the sight of Tosh dressed in a silk dark blue pajamas pant set. "Tosh, do you mind if I join you?" Rhodey asked finally remembering his manners, his mama would smack him on the back of his head if he didn't ask.

Startled Tosh gave him a soft smile as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Of course, you are more than welcome. I am just making some camellia tea, would you like some?"

"That would be wonderful." Rhodey flashed her a smile as he took a seat beside her. "Trouble sleeping?" He asked noticing the dark bags under her eyes.

"Yes, nightmares," Tosh admitted after a moment of silence.

While Rhodey didn't know all the details he knew that Torchwood dealt with some truly terrifying things, the stuff of nightmares and it would leave scars.

"It seems like a night of not being able to sleep. I am here if you need to talk." Rhodey wouldn't push Tosh into talking about something she wasn't ready for but he wanted her to know that he was here for her.

"Thank you Rhodey, that means a lot to me." Tosh sent him a grateful smile.

They talked about everyday stuff Rhodey informing her of the latest Steve and Tony development and her in return telling him about how Ianto now has a Winter Solider as a shadow until the kettle went off.

"How about we head to the living room?" Rhodey suggested once Tosh had handed him his cup.

"That sounds like a good idea." Tosh smiled at him and together the two of them made their way into the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"It was UNIT coming for me again and locking me back up in their cells," Tosh spoke softly.

Rhodey's eyes flew to her he didn't expect her to say anything. "I've heard of UNIT and I am not a fan of theirs," Rhodey growled out. He didn't want to say out loud that Tony had dug into UNIT's servers and found all about Tosh's past with them and while Rhodey wanted to kick their assess with the War Machine armor for what they had done to Tosh, he had to keep Tony from going off and wiping them out his own dealings with the Ten Rings made him protective over Tosh.

Seeing that Tosh's hand was beginning to shake Rhodey reached out and covered Tosh's hand with his own and when he meets her startled and scared eyes he smiled as he vowed, "You will never end up back with there Tosh. I promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and that is not including what Ianto, Tony and everyone else here not to mention Phil and Fury will do to keep you safe."

Putting down her mug Tosh placed her hand on top of Rhodey's. "I believe you and thank you."

 

* * *

 

Donna Noble was a force of a nature you either got out of her way or got swept up and didn't even know you had been until you had been doing her bidding for a week.

She rubbed Fury the wrong way and Ianto adored her he had never seen his godfather so flustered.

"That woman is a menace!" Nick growled under his breath as he came stalking into the bridge it didn't take a genius to know that he had a run in with Donna. He had unleashed that woman on Stark and instead of driving him nuts she seemed to have adopted him. Worse off she and Pepper seemed to have formed a strong friendship one that had Nick worrying that the two of them just might end up teaming up to take over the world. If they lure Ianto to their side as well all it will take is his sinful coffee that should come with a warning label and they would be rulers in no time.

Donna had found her way to them after her meeting with the Doctor. She didn't like UNIT and told them where to stuff it and Mace had sent her to SHIELD it gave her protection from those who might come after her because of her link to the Doctor and to see how she and Fury would get along.

Phil Coulson could feel a headache forming as loud voices reached his ears and he wondered if it was possible for a sudden mission to come up that would need his attention.

"Sounds like someone has pissed off Donna, again." Only someone who knew her could hear the underline amusement in Maria's voice.

Phil shot a small glare towards Maria, she really was of no help at all. "You enjoy this too much." He pointed out.

A scoff escaped Maria's lips. "Of course I do. It's not every day that you get to watch Thor, the Prince of Asgard run from a mortal woman because she likes to pinch his ass. Rogers still refuses to be in the same room as Donna after the last time she did that to him." Maria loved Donna and the effect she had on all the male agents.

The male members of the Avengers were (rightly so) afraid of one woman, not that Phil could blame them he had a healthy fear of Donna as well and he had seen Mack and Hunter all duck into open rooms at the first sight of red hair.

Phil wasn't sure what it meant that Rhodey didn't run in fear of Donna, all Phil could figure was that Rhodey was safe because he was pretty bad at hiding his feelings for Toshiko Sato and her feelings for him and that meant he was off limits.

He had also never seen anyone make Nick lose his cool so quickly, the brash redhead wasn't afraid to stand up to him and give him a piece of her mind and she wasn't afraid to do it on the command deck in front of everyone.

"Has someone ticked off Donna today?" Phil asked he almost dreaded the idea Donna Noble was a force to be reckoned with.

Shaking her head Maria couldn’t keep the smile from forming on her face. “I think it’s someone harassing Ianto for some coffee, one of the new agents who hasn’t learned that Ianto Jones is not just some coffee maker.”

Well that explained things, Donna Noble was a fierce mama bear when it came to those she considered under her protection and she had adopted both Ianto and Tosh. “Ahh, and they ticked off Ianto’s sworn defender. I seriously hope that this agent didn’t make their demand of Ianto in front of the Avengers or our team.”

That had Maria shuddering, it was no secret that the Avengers are a little fond of Ianto and for more than just his coffee, though she wasn't going to deny that didn't play a big part of it but the younger man's generous soul. "Or Bucky." There would be nothing left of them if they did. Maria added. "It's a good thing that your son is such a good guy, with his coffee he could be ruling the world if he was evil."

Phil didn’t have to think about it from the first moment that he had tasted his son's coffee he had asked him if he planned on taking over the world with it, he still wasn’t sure what to make of Ianto’s mysterious smile but so far Ianto hadn’t shown any signs of going evil, something Phil was very grateful for because he was certain that nearly all the SHIELD agents and the Avengers would go evil as well if it meant having access to Ianto’s coffee.

Yes, it was a very good thing that Ianto was a good guy.

Anything else Phil might have said was cut off when Clint stuck his head in worry on his face. “Uh, we have a slight situation. Donna and Natasha are on the warpath and Tosh is being evil with her computer again.” Clint warned.

Someone had a death wish no one demanded anything from Ianto, not just because you didn’t want to end being served cold decaffeinated coffee but also have Natasha use you as target practice or Tosh to hack into your life through her computer and make your life miserable, Phil loves his son he just wishes that he had a chance to scare someone once and a while.

Ianto Jones for some reason had almost everyone on base wanting to protect him. Phil was convinced it had to do with the young man's history, anyone who could survive the fall of Torchwood One with their sanity in check was special.

It was never good when Tosh was evil Toshiko Sato was a sweetheart accept when you messed with someone she loves and then they better watch out because she becomes a dangerous woman.

"Please tell me that Bucky and none of the others know about this?" Phil pleaded with his partner as Maria slipped out of the room she didn't need to see the Phil and Clint show she had seen enough of them together over the years.

The smirk that appeared on Clint's face didn't reassure him. "Not yet but it might be only a matter of time."

"How is this my life?" Phil asked out loud.

Entering the room with his lips twitching Clint made his way around Phil's desk and made himself comfortable on his lover's lap. "We both know you wouldn't change a thing about your life. You love it mayhem and all."

Phil didn't confirm or deny but they both knew that Clint was right he wouldn't change a thing.

 

* * *

 

It hadn't taken Rhodey long to figure out that Ianto and Tosh had a friendship much like the one he and Tony had, that he would kick the ass of anyone who hurt his boy and he knew that Ianto would do the same but damn it he like Tosh, he wanted to see what is between. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this way and he would happily deal with an angry Ianto Jones if it meant a chance at something with Tosh.

Colonel James Rhodes had faced many enemies both as a soldier and as War Machine but looking into the eyes of Ianto Jones sent a spike of fear down his spine the likes he had never felt before. "I would like to ask Toshiko out on a date."

Ianto studied Rhodey he knew the man was a good man he hated to say it a much better match of Tosh than Owen would ever be he treated her with respect and was pretty bad at hiding his feelings for her. "If you hurt her in any way I will drag you to Cardiff where I will toss you into the Rift."

Rhodey knew he meant every word and he expected nothing less and Bucky would no doubt help Ianto. "If I do I will lend you my armor to do so."

The last thing that Ianto wanted was for Tosh to be hurt again but he had seen Rhodey and Tosh together, their little talks, their walks around the compound, the smile that Rhodey had only for Tosh and the smile that Tosh only had for Rhodey. He knew that they would be good together and he was happy to see that one of them was finally taking the first step. "You two will be good for one another. I know she will say yes."

 

* * *

 

Tosh had gotten used to her and Rhodey's late night talks they were something she looked forward to. This night though Rhodey looked nervous. "Rhodey, what is wrong?" Tosh asked worry filling her voice.

"Nothing. At least I hope nothing." Rhodey couldn't believe how hard this was, he had been in deadly missions so why was it so hard to ask out Tosh on a date. "Tosh, you know how Tony has been moaning and groaning about the gala Stark Industrious is throwing."

"The one that Natasha outright told him and Steve would be the perfect place for a first date?" Tosh teased. No one would forget the shades of red both men turned before Steve finally gotten the courage and asked Tony to go with him as his date. Tony, agreed as long as Steve promised to bring him a pretty flower to wear.

"Yeah, that one. I was wondering Tosh if you... if you would like to go with me as my date?" Rhodey finally managed to ask.

"I would be honored to go as your date," Tosh reassured him. She felt so giddy and she was amazed that she didn't lose control and kiss the man right then and there.

Rhodey's face lit up in a huge smile. "That's great."

"Yay, it is." Tosh agreed softly.

 

* * *

 

The day of the Gala arrived and Tosh found herself dragged off by Darcy to get ready, thankfully she had a cup of Ianto's coffee in her hand.

Pepper gently brushed the brush against Tosh's cheekbones she could tell that the other woman was nervous. "Don't worry. You are an amazing woman Toshiko Sato and any man, woman or alien would be lucky to win your heart." Pepper was already dressed in a stunning deep green gown that made her eyes sparkle. She had surprised everyone when she announced that her date was Sam Wilson.

They wondered if he had recovered from the 'hurt her and I will show you why you don't want me as an enemy' shovel talk Tony had given to Sam.

"You are going to knock Rhodey's socks off," Darcy commented from her spot behind Tosh where she was doing Tosh's hair. She was dressed in a form-hugging black dress that shimmered when she moved and was backless. Her date was Pietro and she made it clear that he was to be on his best behavior or he would get a taser to the side. 

"And if you don't then there is something wrong with him," Donna added from her spot from the closet where she was trying to find the perfect dress for Tosh. "Aha, I found it." Donna declared as she pulled out what she had been looking for. The redhead refused to tell who her date was telling them it was a surprise but whoever it was sure to have their socks knocked off with the sliver strapless gown she was wearing.

"Ooh, that is a good choice," Natasha added smiling at Donna, the two of them had become best friends and they were a scary combination. She looked drop dead gorgeous in the pale blue gown that flared out around her. It was no surprise that her date was Bruce the two of them had been dancing around one another long enough.

The purple dress hugged Tosh's form perfectly, it was low cut but not enough to make Tosh uncomfortable. Tosh could hardly believe what she was seeing she couldn't remember the last time that she had girlfriends to help her get ready for a date.

 

* * *

 

The guys were all waiting for them dressed in their suits that Tosh had no doubt Ianto had a hand in picking.

Tosh flashed Ianto a quick thumbs up when she saw Bucky's arm linked with his and she wasn't surprised to see that it was his metal one that Tony had made for him. Ianto never shied away from his arm and he did his best to make sure that Bucky was comfortable. In return, Bucky treated Ianto like the treasure he was.

Descending down the stairs the women were greeted by their dates.

"You look amazing Toshiko. Then again you always do." Rhodey smiled softly at her.

Tosh found her breath caught never had anyone look at her the way Rhodey was looking at her at that moment. "You look amazing as well Rhodey."

Smiling Rhodey offered his arm to Tosh. "Shall we?"

Returning his smile Tosh linked her arm through his. "We shall."

A clap broke the spell and all eyes flew to Tony who was looking stunning as was Steve who was standing beside him and it didn't go unnoticed that their hands were linked or that Tony's tie matched the color of Steve's eyes and that Steve's red tie was the same shade as Tony's armor. "Alright, people it is time to get this show on the road. Let's go dazzle the world."

"Donna, where is your date?" Tosh asked finally tearing her eyes away from Rhodey to notice that her friend was dateless.

A mischievous smile appeared on Donna's face. "Oh, he is meeting us at the Gala."

 

* * *

 

Never in her life had Tosh been to a Gala so she could only look around in awe. Even the holiday parties that she had gone to with Torchwood couldn't match this. "Wow," Tosh whispered under her breath.

"Tony really does know how to throw a party." Rhodey smiled at his friend. It also didn't escape his notice that the color scheme was red, gold and blue.

"Yes, yes, I am awesome." Tony accepted the praise. "Now go have fun. Steve, the dance floor is calling." Tony dragged a very willing Steve out onto the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" Rhodey asked in a soft voice as he held out his hand to her, pleased with himself for hiding his nervousness. Romance had always taken a backseat to his career but he had his fair share of girlfriends but Tosh, she was different he knew that she had been hurt in the past and she had been overlooked by the last man who she had given her heart to and he wanted to make it clear to her that she never had to worry about that with him he would do his best never to hurt her.

A soft smile, the kind that lit up her face appeared. "I would love to." Tosh murmured softly as she slipped her hand into Rhodey's and allowed him to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Under the careful and watchful eyes of Ianto, the young man had proven himself that he could be just as scary as his father and godfather.

"I take it Ianto threatened you?" Tosh asked as she felt Rhodey stiffen a little as they passed Ianto who was watching them.

The corner's of Rhodey's mouth twitched up into a smile. "Well, I can't really blame him. I do the same for anyone who tries to get with Tony it's understandable for him to be protective over you, after all, he sees you as his sister."

A faint blush appeared on Tosh's cheeks as she found herself looking away from the handsome man she was dancing with. "Well, I will have a talk with Ianto. The last thing I want is to scare you off."

A hand cupping her chin brought Tosh's eyes up to look into Rhodey's dark eyes. "It will take a lot more than your scary ninja adopted brother to frightening me away. You are worth it Tosh."

The breath caught in Tosh's throat as Rhodey reached up and gently tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear she could feel her heart pounding in her chest never had anyone looked at her the way Rhodey was. There had been a time that she hoped that Owen might but that was never to be. But Rhodey saw her, the real her. He wasn't put off or scared away by her genius, he didn't get lost or confused when she babbled in scientist mode. He saw her for her.

Tosh believed Rhodey and she didn't know what to think or say no one ever looked at her like they saw her that had been Suzie and then Gwen when she joined she so used to be overlooked that she did the first thing that came to mind, "Even if that means going on decaf?"

Ianto had gotten all of SHIELD's higher-ups as well as the Avengers and close friends addicted to his coffee it was rather amusing to see that Ianto threatening to cut off his coffee was one of the few things that could pull Tony out of his lab to eat and then sleep. It was also amusing to watch Steve look just a little green with jealousy as Tony would drape himself over Ianto moaning for coffee. Of course, Steve wasn't the only one who looked green when Tony promised to worship Ianto forever so did Bucky, it was rather cute that Ianto didn't notice Bucky's rather huge crush on him.

Rhodey's smile filled Tosh with a sense of warmth and belonging she had never felt as he vowed, "For you, I would do a lifetime of decaf."

"Don't worry I will protect you from Ianto," Tosh promised a teasing smile on her face.

"Thank you, my fair lady. I couldn't ask for a better bodyguard." Rhodey returned the smile and then nothing mattered but the two of them.

Tosh lost count how many dances she and Rhodey shared dance after dance the two of them twirled around the dance floor. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her friends joining them, she couldn't help but flash as wink at Ianto as he danced past them safe in Bucky's arms.

The biggest surprise of the night was when Donna dragged a not as stubborn as he could be Nick Fury out onto the dance floor.

"Damn, who had tonight?" Tony demanded as they all stopped at stared as the two dance together like they have been dancing together for years.

"Ianto," Natasha spoke up.

"You really do know everything, don't you," Tony muttered under his breath but a smile on his face as Ianto just shrugged his shoulder.

"Did you know about this?" Tony demanded from Phil who was curled around Clint.

"I am Nick's right eye after all, of course, I knew," Phil informed Tony who pouted.

But the greatest moment for Tosh was when Rhodey kissed her underneath the stars. It was the perfect kiss she couldn't dream of a better one.

Little did she know that Ianto was thinking the same thing as Bucky timidly kissed him a kiss that Ianto was more than happy to return.

 

* * *

 

_One Month later_

Tosh couldn't remember a time that she was so happy. She and Rhodey were officially a couple and never in her life had she had someone treat her the way Rhodey did. He loved her like the way Ianto kept telling her she deserved to be loved.

Of course, Tosh liked to remind Ianto that he was finally happy as well that he found happiness with Bucky a happiness she hoped last after all he deserved it.

They weren't the only ones to have found love it seemed like that Gala should really have been called a Dream Come True as all the couples were still together. The most surprising was Donna and Nick, sure Donna still drove Nick up the wall but there was a passion between the two of them that couldn't be ignored or denied.

Of course, that was when the trouble began to brew.

It was Melinda who sent the word that UNIT had been too quiet for liking and she had the computer hacker Skye she found hack into their files they wanted Ianto Jones and Toshiko Sato working for them and not SHIELD and they were going to get them by any means necessary.  Even though Mace did his best to stop it he was overruled.

Phil was alerted and he made sure that the Avengers and the rest knew.

UNIT was trying to take Tosh there was no way that Rhodey was going to let that happen.

"Ooh, who's asses are we going to kick?" Tony asked bouncing on his feet as Rhodey came into the room in full War Machine armor. Tony knew that something was wrong.

"UNIT's," Rhodey growled out with the faceplate lowered it sounded even more terrifying.

A protest rose up from everyone there.

"UNIT is coming for Ianto and Tosh." Phil didn't waste any time in explaining as he walked into the room Clint and Natasha following him. "They believe that Tosh should be returned to them and there is no way that we are letting that happen. Director Fury is already working it that if they try to take them they will be considered an enemy of SHIELD." Phil explained.

"And us," Rhodey added in a growl and everyone agreed with him.

 

* * *

 

Ianto wasn't surprised to find Tosh curled up in Tony's lab with DUM-E, U and Butterfingers beeping nervously around her. "It's going to be alright." Ianto did his best to reassure them as he moved towards her.

Tosh waited until Ianto was sitting beside her before she curled into his side. "Why is it that every time it looks like we are going to be happy something comes along to threaten that happiness or take it away?" Tosh asked softly.

Wrapping his arm around Tosh Ianto pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. "I don't know. But I swear nothing is going take you away from here. UNIT isn't foolish enough to try and take on both SHIELD and the Avengers. We are going to keep our happiness. Besides if they do Tony will probably hide us someplace that UNIT can never find us." Ianto did his best to reassure Tosh.

"True and no doubt it will be somewhere warm just so he can see Steve without a shirt on all the time." Tosh felt her cheeks heat up as she imagined Rhodey shirtless she doubted that she would be able to keep herself from jumping him all the time. The man did look good in and out of clothing.

Ianto didn't dare tease his best friend for the blush on her cheeks he knew what she was thinking about and he had his own thoughts about Bucky without his clothing on, he knew his lover didn't like to reveal his scars and Ianto was doing his best to show him that his scars didn't matter to him he cared about Bucky for who he was.

They said nothing as they let the bots worry over them as they waited to hear if UNIT would leave them be.

 

* * *

 

"I knew that UNIT had some idiots working for them but I didn't think they were this high up." Nick Fury snapped out as he faced off against the person who thought he could order him around. "Alistair must be ashamed."

"Now see here Director Fury. Toshiko Sato is ours, her release was given to Captain Jack Harkness and Torchwood and not to you." The leader of UNIT snapped back.

"No, you see here if you try to take Toshiko Sato or Ianto Jones away from us I will bring the full fury of SHIELD not to meant the Avengers down on you and that is not a war you can win. You will also lose all of our support. And that is something you do not want to happen." Nick warned.

"You would do that for two people? You would put thousands maybe millions of people in danger just to protect two people?"

"I would. Two people who don't deserve to be at UNIT's mercy and think about this how will you explain to the Queen that you managed to make an enemy of SHIELD and the Avengers." Nick was done.

Everyone could tell that Nick had the General at an impasse there was no way that she could win. "Fine. You win."

"Glad to see you have finally come to your senses. It was not nice chatting with you, let's never do this again." Fury ended the call.

Staring at the black screen a smile appeared on the General's face as she touched the device on her wrist and the disguise faded away. "Now that is much better."

River Song knew the dangers of messing with time but this time it was for the better. While she knew how much Jack would have come to love her son this was the only way to change his fate. And to give Tosh a chance to live at the life she should have been a chance to live.

And now the Avengers were united and stronger than ever.

"When you come, Thanos, it will be a very different outcome." River promised.

 

* * *

 

It was decided that Bucky and Rhodey would be the ones to tell Ianto and Tosh that they were safe UNIT clutches.

The moment they strolled into the lab Tosh and Ianto were on their feet. "Well?" Ianto found himself asking.

"You're both safe. UNIT was smart enough to realize that by pissing off SHIELD and the Avengers was not in their best interest." Rhodey informed him and the next thing he knew he had an armful of Tosh clinging to him. "Hey, it's okay. You are safe now." Rhodey promised as he stroked her hair.

"I know but I was so afraid that I might end up back there and I couldn't do that again," Tosh whispered into Rhodey's chest letting out a soft sob as she felt his arms wrap protectively around her.

Ianto clung to Bucky he didn't want to think of what UNIT would have done to him if they learned about Lisa all he knows is that they wouldn't have shown him the mercy that Jack had.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders for a minute he had considered going Winter Solider on those who wanted to take Ianto away from him and if they had tried he doesn't think he would have been able to stop himself.

Still, there was one thing he needed to know. "With UNIT scared off of you, this means if you wanted to you could return to Torchwood," Bucky told them softly.

Silence filled the lab as Ianto and Tosh exchanged a look. "That never even crossed my mind," Ianto admitted.

"Nor mine," Tosh added. Turning her attention to Rhodey she could see the fear in his eyes. "At one time Torchwood was my home but I found a new one with you. As much as it hurt to leave Torchwood behind it would destroy me to leave you behind. You are my home, Rhodey." Tosh whispered before reaching out and cupping Rhodey's face and pressing her lips against his in a soul-searing kiss full of promise and love.

The fear Rhodey had felt faded away he knew that he wouldn't lose Tosh. "You're my home too," Rhodey whispered against her lips.

"I have to agree with Tosh. At one time Torchwood had been home. With one I imagine a life with Lisa but that is nothing but a dream that I have learned to let go of. I stayed at Torchwood to make amends for my mistakes and to do my best to ensure no one lost someone they loved as I did. But it isn't home, my home is here with you James and nothing is going to change that." Pressing his forehead against Bucky's Ianto did his best to ensure he saw he spoke the truth his home was here with Bucky.

Letting out a growl Bucky crashed his lips against Ianto's in a possessive and claiming kiss. He doesn't know what he would have done if Ianto left him to return to Torchwood.

"Wow, okay. Did we miss a proposal or two?" Tony's asked his voice ruining the moment.

Pulling away Rhodey shot his best friend an unimpressed look. "Like you are one to talk you and Steve are so lovey-dovey with one another. Rhodey ignored Tony's squawk. "Besides you never know what the future holds."

Everyone looked at Rhodey in shock even Tosh.

"Okay, this calls for ice cream, pizza, and my best alcohol." Tony declared as he grabbed a hold of Tosh and Ianto he knew that if he dragged them out then Rhodey and Bucky would follow. "Come on we have to celebrate that our family is still together."

Rhodey smiled at his best friend. "Yeah, it is." And he would do everything in his power to keep it together and as he gazed at Tosh he knew that someday soon he would be asking Tosh to be his wife. 

Managing to pull away from Tony Tosh returned to Rhodey's side. "Are you okay?" She asked in a worried voice. Thankful that Ianto had taken over and had promised Tony his coffee if he gave the two of them a moment alone.

"I'm okay. Now that I know My Sakura is going to be safe where she belongs." Rhodey reassures her.

A faint blush appears on Tosh's face as she takes Rhodey's hand in hers and any doubts she might have had about returning to Torchwood were put to rest this was where she belonged.

 

* * *

 

_Somewhere in Time and Space_

"Oh River what have you done?"


End file.
